Talk:Black King/@comment-96.8.130.139-20180611085233
Probably unpopular opinion: but I really, really think that the Black King is Moses. For one thing, everyone saying that the writer doesn't really care is a little off. The writer put a TON of effort into making his characters extrodinarily true to real life, and it makes me think that he would have done the same with the singular most important main villain. Second: the "scars" on the Black King's hands are sometimes depicted in the manga as a huge infectious rash, similiar to leaprosy. Moses is associated with leaprosy on his hands. He also "invoked" leaprosy on his sister and brother when they questioned his authority while they were all wandering aimlessly around in the desert. Third: Jesus isn't traditionally associated with a staff. Yeah, there are some backwater, never-previously-heard-of catholic relics of his staff, but the writer again, seems to be going with mainstream tradition (Joan of arc's hair being cut short for instance) and what is commonly percieved. Moses, on the other hand - his whole trademark is his staff. He not only healed and cursed people with it, he turned a fucking river into blood with it. Also, whilst wandering around in the desert with a gigantic army of forsaken and despised former slaves, they had a problem with dissing on God, so God sent snakes to bite them. They all fled to Moses and begged him to make it stop, so Moses made a dragon out of bronze and put it on a stake outside the camp, so that all who were afflicted could look at it and be healed. Bronze dragons sound familiar to anyone? Fourth: The black king's symbol is a dragonfly/a giant eye. Moses was found on a riverbank, and his name literally means "I pulled him out of the reeds". Moses was also formerly an egyptian, and the one eye and dragonfly are all symbols of the egyptians. Fifth: As to the Omake page: Jesus had like, one rage mode in all of the bible. Moses had 9 gazillion. He got in trouble for it a lot too. He killed an egyptian and then spent the next 80 years of his life running for his life. Now the whole "I was 30 when I started working" is both when Jesus started his ministry and when Moses killed the egyptian and got sent on his journey by God. So it could go either way there. Moses was an extremly humble man. He forwent a princehood and became a simple farmhand. It says in the first five books of the jewish scriptures: "Moses was the meekest man. He talked face to face with God." Sixth: It's traditional belief that Jesus rose from the dead and then acended into heaven, and then everyone went out and did his bidding and died. If Joan of Arc, Rasputin, etc, really died for following what they believed to be correct (the way of Christ) I don't think they'd willingly follow him into war again. It'd be more like, "Dude, I followed you to the ends of the world. I did everything you asked. And THEN I FUCKING GOT BURNED AT THE STAKE YOU ASSHOLE." Moses, on the other hand, disappeared. I"m not kidding. He climbed a mountain and never came down. Christian mythology holds that God buried him, but in a historical sense no one really knows what happened to him. Moses had plenty of dispute with God, also. He wasn't allowed to enter the promise land because of his arrogance. It makes sense to me that if the black king was moses he'd be pretty pissed at God like all the others. "I literally did everything you told me to, and I can't even enter the promise land? What bullshit is this?!" Seventh: Moses is known for healing and for providing food out of thin air. He's also known for plauges and killing firstborns. Both he and Jesus are considered "Saviors" of an enslaved and miserable people. The Jews, however, adored Jesus right up until he died, and then they were like, "FUck it, nvm." The Isrealites HATED moses though. For all he did for them all they ever did was complain. They tried to kill him once, too. Moses was a rejected savior, while Jesus had palm branches and coats laid down on the road for him literally less than a week before he died. Eighth: Moses wore a veil to obscure his face because it was glowing after an encounter with God. The black king never shows his face, and is always covered with a robe and a head covering. Yeah maybe it's the shroud of turin, but none of the other ENDS have their burial clothes wrapped around them. Ninth: If the black king was either Jesus or Moses it'd be a huge issue. Moses, in Christian and Jewish tradition, wrote a good portion of the Old testement and was God's moutpiece to the nations. He and Jesus are huge cornerstones for two or three major religions. Both would cause a huge upset.